Bikes and Broomsticks
by ElfPrincessKitty
Summary: 50 Themes/50 Sentences A love shared in childhood innocence and a shared passion in aviation. Kiki x Tombo


Fandom: _Kiki's Delivery Service _(a Studio Ghibli film)  
Pairing: Kiki x Tombo  
Theme Set: Epsilon  
Title: Bikes and Broomsticks  
Rating: PG  
Warning(s): None  
Notes: A love shared in childhood innocence and a shared passion in aviation.

1.** Motion**

From the very beginning, it felt like an elaborate game of "keep up."

2. **Cool**

Tombo was absolutely spell-bound when he first saw the very plain-looking girl float down the street, but little did he know, was that Kiki was just as taken by the geeky boy on the beat-up bike.

3. **Young**

Hanging out in Tombo's garage and messing with his airplane models did not constitute a date (dates were icky things stupid adults did).

4.** Last**

Kiki always seemed to be the last one to get it, but that never stopped the young witch from trying.

5. **Wrong**

Sometimes, Tombo couldn't help the little bit of _hate_ inside, when he realized that he would never be able to fly like her.

6. **Gentle**

Then she gives him _that_ smile and asks for a bike ride across town.

7. **One**

Jiji missed the good-ol' days when all he had to worry about was _one_ hyperactive kid.

8. **Thousand**

Kiki and Tombo both shared a love for the tales of Arabian Nights.

9. **King**

Tombo was the king of his garage, but when in Osono's bakery, he was a jester at best.

10. **Learn**

Whenever Kiki isn't trying to improve her time and technique on her broom, Tombo is teaching her how to navigate rought terrain on a brand new mountain bike.

11. **Blur**

The dirigible incident was a blur in Tombo's mind, except for the few seconds when the rope fell from his fingers and all he could see was the determination on her fast-approaching face.

12. **Wait**

He doesn't mind waiting for her to finish her deliveries before the Aviation club meetings.

13. **Change**

There were times when Kiki considered adding a passenger seat to her broom.

14. **Command**

Kiki wondered if she would ever have her mother's strict control over her emotions (Tombo makes it hard sometimes).

15. **Hold**

The little witch giggled at the expression of reverence on Tombo's face as he held her broom in his hands.

16. **Need**

Flying was in his blood; Flying was in her bones.

17. **Vision**

On Kiki's birthday, Osono bought her the prettiest yellow dress.

18. **Attention**

Now, people can see her coming from miles away (which forces her to retire the dress until a special occasion).

19. **Soul**

It never occurred to Tombo to question Kiki's ever present cat: it almost always felt like being accompanied by a chaperone.

22. **Picture**

Kiki has a wall in her room, dedicated to her favorite customers.

21.** Fool **

"Dummy, flight is _all about_ concentration and heart."

22. **Mad**

In the beginning, Tombo didn't care that every one thought he was crazy for wanting to know more about the town's new witch.

23. **Child**

It took him about 30 minutes to bring himself to hold her hand so that she wouldn't wander off into the crowd.

24. **Now**

Children never think about the future.

25. **Shadow**

If Kiki gets off work with bags under her eyes, Tombo offers to take her on a bike ride around town until she falls asleep against his back.

26. **Goodbye**

Youth might have left Barsa and her mistress years ago, but they enjoyed any of it's visits whenever Kiki and Tombo turned up on their doorstep.

27. **Hide**

The first week after the dirigible incident, they had fun dodging paparazzi (it got old _really_ fast).

28. **Fortune**

Covered in bike grease, Kiki sometimes remembers the Senior Witch that told love fortunes and wonders how she is doing (Jiji just hopes that her snooty cat had died an unfortunate flying accident).

29. **Safe**

Even dangling hundreds of feet in the air, Tombo could feel that he was safe in her hand as she lowered him to the ground.

30. **Ghost**

Kiki didn't believe in angels, only guardian spirits and she knew that there was always one looking after her.

31. **Book**

Her shelves are bare save for one cook book and a photo album.

32. **Eye**

Their first kiss was shared in the dark, eyes shut tight to awkward blushes.

33. **Never**

Tombo would never stop trying to touch the sky as long as she was in it.

34. **Sing**

Kiki doesn't mind babysitting Osono's new baby girl; even when the Baker starts belting out weird opera tunes.

35. **Sudden**

One day, Kiki wasn't just a witch, but a _girl_ witch.

36. **Stop**

There are times when Kiki needs to stand still just so that she can _breathe_.

37. **Time**

Okino and Kokiri vaguely wondered how much time had passed since their little witch left for the first time and came back with a young man in tow.

38. **Wash**

Tombo's first sucessful airplane prototype landed ina mud puddle 50 yards away from the lift off site.

39. **Torn**

She couldn't resist returning his excited smile as they mended the wing together, both covered in mud glorious mud.

40. **History**

"The witches back then were ugly because they didn't have soap, stupid."

41. **Power**

Kiki was o.k. with not being efficient at potion-making or fortune-telling.

42. **Bother**

There were many days when Jiji simply couldn't be bothered by humans.

43. **God**

Every night, Tombo thanks whatever higher power is listening for letting Kiki choose his town.

44. **Wall**

She was a witch-girl and he was a human boy.

45. **Naked**

Tombo admitted to feeling naked without his glasses (Kiki can't help but agree).

46. **Drive**

Riding on the back of a bike has a magic of it's own.

47. **Harm**

Broom riding isn't easy for a guy.

48. **Precious**

Watching Jiji clean his kittens, Kiki wonders if she'll have kids of her own someday.

49. **Hunger**

Having your homebase at a bakery has it's perks.

50. **Believe**

Kiki always knew that together, her and Tombo could dance in the stars.


End file.
